


15 minutes of fame

by MokutonPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Bashing, Dark Harry, Depressed Harry, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Harry can sing, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, harry is going through a difficult time okay?, its gonna be beautiful just you watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince
Summary: After Sirius falls through the veil and Harry is now back at Hogwarts trying to stay whole. Escaping from his friends, Harry finds a place to relax and play some music his Godfather had taught him, he gains an epiphany and decides to take his life into his own hands. He's done being used.Secrets come to light and some to go the dark.





	1. Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who I should pair Harry off with just yet, I was thinking Severus but I'm like nah.  
> If ya'll have some ideas, please let me know and I'll figure it out. 
> 
> Any songs that are here in this Fic are NOT mine. I will post the name and artists of each song and or possible art, at the end of each chapter.
> 
> That being said, I don't own Harry Potter either, that right goes to JKRowling, the wonderful woman that she is, bless her.
> 
> Also, this isn't Beta'd. so feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, i love you.

It hurt.

Yet everything felt numb at the same time, even breathing seemed to be a conscious effort.

After his,  _Merlin help him,_ forsaken conversation with Dumbledore and his bouts of angry magic, did he even begin to feel only the slightest bit better.

Oh who the fuck was he kidding? He still felt like shit and he could feel his anger beginning to boil over in his veins just by thinking about the meddling old goat.

His friends had tried to offer comfort but he, at one point, literally pushed them away when it got too physical for his comfort. Even Ginny tried and he could feel an animalistic snarl in the back of his throat when she got too close, but he stayed silent even as he stepped aside with his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched tight enough one could see the taut muscle. 

Currently, after having escaped the confinement of the Gryffindor common room, he wondered about the quiet halls. It was getting late, he knew, close to curfew but he had his map, cloak, and wand on him like he always did. So he could make it make to his bed later when he managed to calm down.

A few students passed him by as they went to do lord knows what, offering a few quiet lingering glances that just made his fingers curl into a bitter fist. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the gaze a group of Slytherins that seemed to be in the same year, because he noticed the Malfoy heir in the midst. Ugh.

Picking up his pace, he took a sharp turn and just barely missed the shout from down the hall,

"-ey! Potter!"

_Not now._

Of course, Malfoy wouldn't miss the chance to torment him, but not today. 

Not Anymore.

Just stopping himself from breaking into a run, he took the steps up two at a time before he emerged into a quiet and abandoned hallway.

"Heh, you knew didn't you?" Harry asked in a soft voice, eyes glancing up at the ceiling as his feet brought him to a familiar painting that told him that the Room was just a thought away. Hogwarts seemed to hum in response to his question, magic rippling for just a moment as the formally blank wall now sported a tall double door that he himself wasn't even thinking of.

"Thank you.." another, more gentle hum that seemed to caress Harry's spine.

Not wishing to waste any time with the possibility for being caught by Malfoy and whoever the fuck was with him, he opened the wide door just enough for him to slip through. Missing the dark eyes from the end of the hall that watched him silently disappear.

* * *

The inside of the room was barren but elegant. Windows lined two adjacent walls, offering soft light that lit up the room without effort. It was vastly different than how he had it from the DA, taller ceiling with intricate details in the way the wood seemed alive and looked soft to the touch. With the door closing behind him with a soft click, Harry took the step forward as his eyes moved along the walls, filled with paintings and portraits of people he didn't recognize and some that were just empty. As he walked, each step and scuffle of his shoes seemed to echo, the faint murmurings of the portraits catching his attention every now and then. 

A small glimmer of bright white draws his attention towards the back of the wide room, and his breath catches.

A sleek, black Grand piano sits under one of the windows, the black gloss of the instrument seeming to glitter in the light, a wide bench set directly in front of the pearl white keys.

Making his way over, he let his fingers run over the black and white keys, pressing down a high note just to hear it ring in the silence. Just hearing it echo brought a bittersweet smile to his lips, a mere twitch of lips as it reminded him of the piano his Godfather had in one of the rooms at Grimmauld place. 

When he had shown it to Harry, the boy had begged him to play, much to the older man's chargin.

And play he did. Harry didn't think he had ever heard something so - well..beautiful. He got two shocks that day, one being that Sirius could remember to play after so long and that the man had an amazing voice when he sang. It was rough and smooth at the same time, dropping from a bass to a high tenor when appropriate.

Harry fell in love that day. 

Not to Sirius, well he already loved the man, but he fell in love with music and the instruments. Surprisingly it wasn't the piano that really captured his attention, it was the guitar that sat hidden in the corner of the room, a muggle instrument that he was sure the purebloods would have a stroke about.

Ha. That made him snort.

Sirius had taken to teaching him the guitar at his insistence, something that made Sirius light up like a dog surrounded with treats and chew toys. Harry got pretty good at it, catching up with the movement of his fingers and where they needed to be and how to keep a beat, pretty quickly. He was always a fast learner.

When he had been taken back to the Dursley's that summer, before his fourth year, he tried to listen to as much music he could, having snuck out Dudley's disk player once; but the music wasn't he wanted, they said the words too fast for him to even understand what he was saying. Thankfully, Sirius had thought to owl him a few of his own old music disks that he used to listen to when he was young. They were alright, better for his ears, but it still wasn't what he needed. He needed to make it himself.

So he found some parchment and one of his quills and scribbled down what he wanted, which more often than not was what was running through his mind and how he was feeling at the moment. Every single of his 'songs' were held and hidden in a small black journal that he kept locked in a secret compartment in his trunk. Sometimes, when he would write, he would think he was writing to Tom again..telling him everything. 

Shaking himself from his musings, he glanced around and stopped when a familiar shape made his breath catch.

Standing not too far from the piano, an acoustic dark brown guitar rested in a high backed chair that seemingly looked to be taken from the Gryffindor common room, it's string's glinting innocently in the light from the windows that made him remember that it was actually late into the night. Heh. Magic. Right.

Going over to pick up the guitar, he held it in careful hands as he sat down, perched on the edge as he rested the body of the instrument on his right thigh, his left hand cradling the neck in gentle fingers.

As his mind began to blank, his fingers slowly started to strum in a tune he had only heard in his head during those lonely quiet nights in his the bed that was too small for him and the house he just didn't belong.

Harry hummed under his breath, eyes closing as he just allowed himself to relax and breathe, allowing himself to let go.

Fingers moving in a soft rhythm, the quiet raven-haired boy let his strong voice be heard, even if it was just to the portraits that watched him silently. 

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

 

A shaking breath caused him to pause, even though his fingers continued to move and his eyes began to burn, Harry couldn't bring himself to stop. Not now.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming-"_

It seemed that just those words that slipped from his trembling lips were what started to make the boy crumble, fat and hot tears staining his heated cheeks. 

_"When everything's meant to be broken-"_

Harry sobbed, body racking with tremors as he clutched the guitar to his chest as if it would bring him comfort as if it were the same instrument that Sirius has held and played with his own hands.

And so he screamed.

He screamed until his little heart just couldn't anymore.

Until his throat was sore and his body shuddered with the violence of a snowstorm.

Harry Potter finally broke down and let himself go.

When his body ebbed off into soft shivers, eerie bright green eyes glared out into the open space before him, a scowl caressing his features as he came to a decision. 

Thankfully, it was the end of the school year so he only had a few weeks left here before he had to leave for the summer, but thankfully, that gave him just enough time to make some plans.

One was already started to form in his mind, and it brought a nasty smirk to his lips, oh he liked that.

First things first. 

There was a Chamber that called for him. He was sure there was something there that could assist him.

Hogwarts hummed in approval, for even she knew.

Standing now, he set the guitar back into the same chair as carefully as he could before he strode out of the room with a purpose. Tonight he would sleep, since tomorrow was a Saturday and the last Hogsmeade weekend, he had the perfect opportunity to look for what he needed.

With a new goal and a grin on his face, Harry left The Room of Requirement with a plan.

They will rue the day. 


	2. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds solace in two people then goes on his own adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the previous chapter is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
> I bloody forgot to post it before, my bad.
> 
> I still don't own anything, wish I did tho.

Harry had managed to make it back to his dorm that night without much effort, having slipped on his cloak and opened the map. It made him snicker to himself at how bloody easy it was. But, it could have just been because it wasn't Snape's turn to wander around trying to find him. Oh well.

That following morning was slow, waking up before the others. Even when he didn't fall asleep until much later, he still awoke before, if their snores were any indication. 

Ah well, a perfect opportunity for him to avoid them.

Readying for the day as quickly as he could, Harry shuffled out of the dorm and out the common room before anyone could have felt a difference.

With his journal tucked safely in his satchel with his books, he strode down the halls to the Great Hall.

Thankfully it was still pretty early for the majority of the students to be even awake, but as he arrived, breakfast was already served. A small number of younger students sat at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, even the Hufflepuff had a good handful, but Gryffindor was barren besides a couple, now including himself.

He ate at a casual pace before he noticed that more students and the Professors were starting to trickle in, the noise growing with them.

With an annoyed sigh, he pushed his plate away and made to gather his bag when two equal sized shadows covered his person, causing him to tense until they each sat down on either side of him.

"Oh, Harrykins-"

"-Don't leave us-"

"-So soon. We never-'

"-See you anymore."

"We miss you."

All Harry could do was smile. No matter how down he was, these two always made him feel a little lighter.

"Gred, Forge." 

He got twin grins in return.

"I miss you both, very much..but you know.." He started, but he paused and closed his mouth when a hand from his right moved to his shoulder and another hand from his left moved to his thigh.

"We know, Harry."

"But don't forget that you will always have us."

Their faces had turned solemn, more serious and it made his chest squeeze because he just knew how much they cared, and he loved them all the more for it.

Tears were threating to spill from his eyes, but he ducked his head to hide it as he tried to gather himself, feeling when the hand on his shoulder moved to cup the back of his neck with the hand on his thigh giving a reassuring squeeze. He doesn't know what he'd do if he lost them.

"Thank you.." Harry replied, voice soft and small. But all the twins did was give a sweet smile and lean closer to give mirror kisses to each of his cheeks, making the smaller boy blush to the roots of his hair and give a tiny giggle.

Of course, their perfect moment was rudely interrupted with a shout of, "Harry!"

Said boy flinched and the twins swiveled to glare at the bint. But Hermione just huffed and dropped down on the opposite side of the table, Ron not far behind.

"You left before us, I was getting worried and about to go to the Headmaster if you weren't here, but I'm glad I found you."  Harry just narrowed his eyes, having to use his entire will not to sneer at her audacity.

"I'm fine, just got up early, that's all." 

"Oh. Nightmares again? Did you have another vision? Don't blame yourself, Harry, killing Sirius wasn't your fault." 

Of all the-

Harry immediately tense, eyes hardening as his face lost all the joy that the taller men had given him. It made them scowl, then nearly snarl when their 'precious' little brother spoke up around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, mate. I mean, It was his choice to even go when he was on house arrest. He was still a criminal."

Harry stood so quickly, his bag fell to the floor and the dishes that were nearby, jolted when he bumped into the table. Clearly, this drew the attention of everyone in the near vicinity. 

"I'm going to make sure I'm not late for class." Swiftly grabbing his dropped bag, he checked to make sure nothing fell out before speed walking from the hall, leaving behind the looks and the whispers and not noticing the equal heated glares that were directed to the younger redhead and the bushy-haired wench. 

"That was uncalled for." Both twins ground out, they were angry on their little ravens' behalf. How dare they.

* * *

First was Transfiguration, so it was relatively relaxed for the most part. Ron and Hermione have seated together a desk away, while he was seated beside a Slytherin, who oddly enough wasn't joining in on the other snakes' jabs at him, it was unnerving but refreshing.

Class went by slowly, but it finally ended and surprisingly without any homework besides more studying for their OWL's next week. Stuffing his notes in his bag, he stood and booked it out of the room so he could avoid his 'friends' only a small nod to Neville before he was on his way, rushing more quickly to Charms than needed.

His day was going by, and before he knew it, it was lunch but he honestly wasn't even hungry. Just the thought of the twins made him go, biding his time as he walked. 

For once, luck was on his side for when he turned the call corner for the Great Hall, two tall redheads bound up to him with equal smiles.

"Harrykins!"

"Our sweet Raven-"

"-your loyal knights-"

"-have come to escort you-"

"-to lunch!"

Harry just giggled, his mood having risen dramatically.

"Let's go shall we?" Harry said brightly, a smile on his rosy face.

Fred and George each held out their elbows, their other arms bent behind their backs like the Gentlemen they are.

"Come-"

"-Our Prince."

It only made his cheeks heat up, even more, his smile aching his cheeks.

Taking their arms, he let them lead him into the bustling Great Hall which had quieted down once everyone had gotten a look at him. But Harry and his beloved knights only ignored the stares and whispers as they took their seats, Gred and Forge not sitting until their little raven had sat down first and they moved down like bodyguards. Harry merely grinned let them scoot a little closer to he was pretty much squished between them, he loved it, giving a little wiggle that made them chuckle. 

After that, lunch was uneventful, just the three of them discussing new products for the Twins shop and Harry and his OWL's. Ron and Ginny were giving odd looks and glares, while Hermione was just reading and ignoring everything around her, thankfully.

Fred and George walked Harry to his next class, which happened to be Potions. 

"We must go-"

"-But it is such sweet sorrow-"

"-That we must leave-"

"-Our cute little raven-"

"-alone-"

"That's enough! Off you go, away from my classroom and stop harassing my students!" Snape snarled, having swooped down the hall, arms crossed after opening the door to his classroom.

Harry tried not to tense, but Fred and George gave the boy a sandwiching hug before they bolted to their own class.

"Inside! Now!"

* * *

 

"Finally!" Harry grunted, closing the door to the girls' bathroom behind him. After suffering through Snape's backlash and humiliation after yet another of his potions went from it's supposed blue to a murky green, all thanks to Malfoy and his idiotic cronies. Not that Snape cared.

Luckily he had a free period so he had more time to escape.

Running a hand through his hair with a sigh, he strode over to the circle of sinks and took a moment to breathe before he hissed,  _"open"_

He really shouldn't go down their again, but if he was being honest with himself ( which he was ) Harry just didn't give a bloody fuck.

With a wistful snort, he waited until the sinks moved apart before he walked closer, glancing down the dark tunnel for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he was not gonna slide down that thing again.

_ "Stairs" _

Huh.

Well, whaddya know.

Watching the slippery slope shimmer before morphing into a case of metal stairs, he gave a thought as to what else he could do with simple commands in Parseltongue. Interesting. The Twins would love that.

Smiling to himself at the thought of his two favorite people, he carefully made his way down the steps but stopped halfway down so he could close the entrance. It wouldn't be good for someone or something to accidentally stumble across it open again. heh. Even if it would be funny to scare the school again.

Making his way to the chamber, he was careful to overstep the bones in his way, along with the shedded skin that still gave him the heeby-jeebies.

Entering the main chamber was as easy as before, his eyes watching the moving metal snakes as they locked one by one. Letting the door open on its own, he waited just a moment before taking the first step in, for some reason holding his breath even though he didn't need to. It was just damp like it was last time.

Slowly making his way towards the carcass of the Basilisk and the stone head of the Great Salazar Slytherin, he kept his steps quiet and calm, as though he was afraid of disturbing something, just didn't know what.

As he looked around, his chest ached when he thought of Tom and how he had to destroy something so...beautiful. He never said it out loud, but he missed him, greatly. He remembers their late night talks and he just knew..he just knew that Tom actually cared about him and not those lies he said when they were face to face. 

Harry shook his head to clear away those thoughts, forcing his gaze to fall on the surprisingly preserved Basilisk carcass that now laid mere feet away from him, and he drew closer still until he could lay a gentle hand upon her snout.

"I'm sorry for killing you..You didn't deserve this.." moving his hand in a small caress, he stepped slowly around her until he reached the still open mouth, but paused ahead of the body of water. Judging by the distance, he's gonna have to jump.

"Fuck."

Taking a couple steps back, he let out a breath before running forward and leaping at the last moment to launch himself into the open mouth.

He landed with a grunt, his arms catching onto the lip before he crawled forward and pushed onto his feet.

"I might bring my broom next time, make it easier." He whispered, glaring down at his wet shoes, but he just sighed and slowly walked forward, pulling out his wand with a quiet  _Lumos_.

The dark fell away to reveal an onyx stone hallway, burnt but dead torches lining the upper walls as he made his way forward. 

It was empty and eerily quiet just like the rest of the chamber.

Up ahead, the glint of a metal door handle made him walk faster until he was face to face with a dark wood door with a metal frame around the edge, gorgeously decorated with carved snakes with bright green stones for eyes.

_" Open"_

Nothing happened.

"Excuse me!"

He grunted and reached for the door handle to give it a push and if, like magic, the door opened.

"For the love of-"

Tilting his head back with a groan, he pushed the door all the way open before he dared to step inside. He didn't feel any magic in the doorway, but he sure as hell felt something or more than one, inside.

As he cautiously stepped his way in, the room immediately flooding with light, causing the boy to close his eyes at the assault.

"What-" Rubbing his eyes under his glasses, he allowed his sight to adjust before he took in the sight.

Books. Books everywhere. Three walls held towering bookshelves that housed probably thousands of books, obviously old but seemingly preserved. The flooring was a beautiful dark wood that would probably be even more so if it weren't for all the dust. At the center of the room was two winged-backed chairs, one red and one green, that faced each other over a low wooden table, and a long and comfortable looking couch that sat adjacent to the chairs. The Furniture sat on a very wide rug that looked comfortable enough to actually sleep on.

Making his way to the sofa, he let his eyes roam around the cluttered walls and the tall fireplace that roared and crackled with fire, it warmed the entire room.

Harry hummed as he dropped his bag onto the red chair, toeing off his worn sneakers and wet socks so he could bury his toes in the very comfortable carpet.

"Could do with a cleaning though." Glancing around, he decided to clean first before he wandered around.

"Dobby!"

It hardly took a second for a  _pop_

"Master Harry Potter sir! Yous be calling Dobby?" The excited elf squeaked, wringing his hands.

"Ah- yes. Do you think you could clean this place up for me? It's too dusty and grimy and I plan on being here quite often."

"Oh! Yes! Of course Master Harry Potter sir! Anythings for the Great Harry Potter!" But Harry only sighed and nodded, no use arguing about the name.

With a snap of the elf's fingers, multiple brooms, mops, buckets of water and dusters popped in and immediately began their clean up. It was quick and frankly, dizzying just to watch. But in no time at all, the floor was shiny enough that he could see the lights reflections and everything was just, it seemed new. Magic seemed to hum, approving his choice.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Dobby clean the bedroom and bathroom too, Master Harry Potter Sir."

Oh?

"Thanks, Dobby. Ah...You can go now."

Said house elf gave a squeak and popped away.

"A bedroom huh?"

Looking over, he finally took notice of the brown wood door that was nestled between one of the bookshelves and the fireplace. 

Padding over to it, he poked the surface with his wand just in case before he twisted the nob and pushed it open, wincing at the squeal of the hinges that clearly needed to be oiled. 

The bedroom itself was about double or even triple the size of his dorm room. A very wide and tall four-post bed sat further in, the black headboard nestled against the stone wall with the deep green hangings that draped on either side of the bed, two more hangings being tied to the tall wooden posts. On the wall adjacent to the door and the bed, another fireplace was roaring with warm flames and casting a glow across the span of the room. A tall and thin wardrobe sat at the opposite wall, obviously holding the mans' clothes, but the second and bigger and much wider wardrobe made his eyebrow raise as he made his way over to it with dying curiosity. Yet, of course, it's locked and not a simple  _"Open"_ seemed to work. Huh. The thinner wardrobe opened without a problem, revealing centuries old robes that he silently wanted to try on but they seemed to be for a man much taller than himself. Ah well.

The other door in the room took him to the bathroom, it too, was old but no less marvelous that, again, made him want to try out because the tub? Absolutely huge. The vanity was just as large, the mirror clean and offering a clear reflection of himself and it made him sneer. He didn't want to stay like this. His hair was an absolute mess, glasses too horrid and his clothes? Well, besides his robes..everything he had was too big and too warn, including his shoes. With them being cast-offs from his 'lovely family' what did he expect? The only thing that he thought had appeal, were his eyes, just like his mums'. 

Harry sighed. 

Sirius always said he looked like his dad but...

"Siri. What am I gonna do..? I don't want to stay like this, I want to be better..to just be who I want to be, not what everyone else expects."

Placing his hands on the edge of the sink, he let out a breath as he closed his eyes.

"I need you...You'd tell me what to do." even when closed, they started to burn. He hated this!

"I'm gonna change, Siri. For you. For myself. They took you from me! Just you watch."

Gathering himself, he took a deep breath before exiting the loo and returning to the main bedroom. He still had a few hours before curfew and he still wanted to spend some time with Fred and George before he had to go to bed. Maybe he could bring them here next time? This was their last year and he didn't have much time left with them until they leave Hogwarts.

Steeling himself, he made his way to the first room to his bag to fish out his books and set them on the table but ended up deciding against going over his notes- well...maybe he should do the Potions essay at least. Then he can maybe find something that could help him with what he needs to do. 

He came to the Chamber to a place for just himself, but with all these books and who knew what else...maybe he will find the answers he needs for what he plans to do.

So as he set to work with quill in hand, he never noticed the portrait above the fireplace that held the image of a tall young man with long black hair watch his every movement, silver eyes narrowing in thought.

'Interesting.'

 

 


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lets his anger out and shows just who they should be afraid of. Can Harry find people who he can trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to rewrite this two times now, so please excuse the wait.
> 
> Also! I still need help deciding who to pair for Harry. Thinking maybe a Harem but I dunno. I love the twins but...maybe Remus? Perhaps Severus? Rabastan? Hell, even Sirius? Oh! Maybe Death? Hmmm I kinda like that. But Please help! Send as many ideas as you can!

The next time, Harry arrived in the hidden chamber, he was alone once more. He had tried to bring Fred and George along but they had been busy with the last of their essays and he didn't wish to bother them. So here he sat, getting comfortable on the couch he claimed as his, toeing off his shoes so he could tuck both legs under himself when a new voice startled him from his book, making him drop it and letting it tumble to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing? In my chambers?"

Harry snapped his head up and turned towards the voice, eyebrow rising to his hairline when he finally took notice of the life-size painting that perched perfectly over the fireplace. How the ever loving bollocks, he missed that, he didn't know.

"Erm.."

"Who are you, Child?"

Him? Who the hell is this wa-

"Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked in a small voice, surprise highlighting his features, green eyes wide.

The painted man smirked, lifting both arms to fold over his chest, trying to be intimidating but Harry had to swallow the lump in his throat when he tensed.

Oh no. Harry thought, heart rate picking up.

He's hot.

That was what surprised him the most. With all the descriptions he had of the Founder and most of the photos and references, he always imagined him to be old and grey..like Dumbledore. But no. This man was young, no younger that at least 28. Hair was still long, but it was black and made him think of the night sky if it didn't have stars; seemingly darker than his own, if that were possible. Salazar's skin was fair, not quite as pale as parchment but still light, as though he stayed as long as possible in the dungeons and avoided the sun as much as a vampire. He was incredibly attractive and he seemed to know that because he carried himself with power and self-worth. His eyes looked to be a dark forest green with a hint of black, they were filled with self-preservation and a glimmer of mischief. His clothing was expected, black trousers with knee-high boots with laces and buckles (were probably some sort of dragon hide) tunic was a hard shade of green, probably tucked in with the way his belt was fastened around his waist. A dark brown and green coat mixed with black completed his outfit, the hem reaching the between his ankle and calf.

When Harry was still silent, the Great Founder let his smirk drop into that of slight annoyance.

"Oh- um. I'm Harry...Harry Potter."

When Slytherin offered no recognition, Harry let out a soft breath in some sort of relief. It felt good in a way, that someone didn't know who he was from his fame.

Harry offered a small smile, hoping to appease the others silent scowl.

"Well. Harry Potter. How in Merlin's saggy pants did you gain access to my chambers?"

Oh.

"I told the door to open..?"

More silence, making Harry wriggle in his seat on the couch and duck his head to try and avoid those searching dark eyes that made his skin tingle. He was a painting for fuck's sake, but still. He shivered when that soft deep voice spoke next.

"You are my heir?" was that excitement?

"Erm..no. That's what everyone else thought too in second year when the Basilisk-"

"What?"

Harry jerked his head up and winced at the angry and shocked expression on the man's face, almost wanting to recoil but he held firm. A painting can't hurt him.

"My Basilisk?"

Harry could only nod, brows furrowed.

"What happened to her?"

Quickly looking away, he pressed his lips in a thin line as he avoided looking up, finding his fingers rather interesting as he fiddled with the hem of his robe. When he spoke, his voice was soft, and if it weren't for the complete silence of the stone walls, Slytherin wouldn't have heard him.

"I..I killed her.."

Salazar sucked in an unneeded breath, greater anger and disbelief clouding his features as he stalked forward in his domain, trying to get closer to the boy that sat in his rooms.

"You killed an ancient and powerful basilisk? A child?" It was impossible, it had to be.

Harry nodded, still refusing to look up.

"It-she- was trying to kill me...I think she was being controlled but I had no choice! I had to save Ginny and the school if it ever got out. He made me do it! I didn't want to, I swear!" He shouted, surprising himself and forcing himself to take a breath to calm down and close his eyes, he didn't mean to explode like that. When he didn't hear any response, he opened his eyes to look at the Founder through his lashes. Salazar was looking at him with more surprise and sorrow now, obviously for the Basilisk, lips pursed in a thin line. I took a while longer before he replied.

"You said 'He' made you do it. What do you mean? Who is this He?"

Sighing, Harry sat up straighter so he could recount his entire second year to him, from hearing the whispers in the walls to revealing that he was a parstlemouth to the whole school, then with students and a cat being petrified as well as being blamed for all of it and claiming him to be the Heir of Slytherin. When he finished, he had to remove his glasses to rub his eyes from the headache he had, it always bothered him when he spoke of his past years, especially Riddle or well, Voldemort.

Salazar was horrified, even though he tried not to show it, but Harry noticed and offered silent sympathies.

"He - That Dark Lord is my heir? My own blood?" At Harry's hesitant nod, he cursed. "If I were alive, I would disown him in a heartbeat! How dare he defile my name!" Now he was pacing back and forth within the painted frame, muttering in anger. "But wait. I still don't understand, why was it you?"

This was going to be a long night. Setting down more comfortably in the couch, he leaned back against the armrest so he could face the fireplace and the painting properly. "Because of a prophecy." Harry spit it out between his teeth, his dormant anger started to surface once more, making him think of Dumbledore and his meddling that took Sirius away from him!

"Riddle was told of a Prophecy about someone who would be born as the seventh month dies, being marked as his equal who will vanquish him. He targeted me, killed my parents when I was just a baby and tried to kill me too. Somehow I survived the killing curse he sent at me and he disappeared, only to return on the back of the head of a professor in my first year, he was looking for the philosophers stone, for his body, I'm guessing. The second year with the diary.." Rubbing his eyes again, he placed his glasses back on his nose. "I have a connection to his mind, I don't know how, but we're connected and it's horrible. I can see what he's doing as if I were him, watching through his eyes as he tortures and kills innocent people, even his own followers. At the beginning of the year, I saw a vision of his snake going after Mr. Weasley - the father of my twins - (Salazar raised an eyebrow at that) and tried to kill him. Because I saw it, I informed Dumbledore and the order-" He sucked in another breath, willing the sting in his eyes away. "They saved him. But-"

"But.." Salazar urged gently, his heart going out to the boy who was clearly in pain but trying so hard to hide it.

"I think - No, I know he found out about the mental link after that because he - " Harry choked, the memories of that night rushing back and his chest ached so badly. "He sent me a vision of my Godfather-" his throat closed up on the last word, trying to keep his eyes open but they burned and he couldn't see much of anything anyway because of the tears that threatened to fall.

"I was too stupid to realize that It was fake!" He shouted, emotions flooding him and he didn't even know why he was telling this to a stranger but he didn't care, not now.

"I ran away from the school to save him, I had to save him, I loved him and he was all I had - But It was a trap and then the Death Eaters showed up and-and we ended up in the chamber of Death and-" Harry was hunched over now, palms pressing into his eyes to try and hide away and stop the tears that stained his cheeks, but Salazar saw and how desperately he wanted to help.

"He fell into the Veil.." Harry heard the sharp breath from the painting, surprised that he knew what it was.

"It was my fault! and Bellatrix! She shot at him and he fell! I tried to kill her but I just couldn't because I'm too weak! He's gone and I have nothing left!"

The crackling fire was all could be heard, combined with the heaving breaths of a teenage boy who was trying to reign in his emotions, with soft sniffs.

"I lost everything because of a bloody psychopath and a meddling old man who let it happen!"

Salazar was angry- no - he was fuming over how this world fell apart and how that could harm this sweet boy, targeted from birth to now..who just lost all he had and cared for. Making a decision, he knew it would be the right thing to do.

"Harry.." He whispered, just loud enough to capture the boy's attention, making his head snap up and the pain and vulnerability in his eyes made the Founder's resolve harden.

"Let me help you. What has happened to you because of my own disgusting excuse of an heir. Let me help you, young one. I may have gone long before your time, but I believe I have information which could aid in your desires. From everything you have informed me, It gives me a sense of loss that you were not of my own blood, I would gladly name you my heir."

Wiping away the dried tears from his cheeks, he couldn't hide the small smile that lit up his face, cheeks warming with a bright blush that made his tanned skin darken.

"I happily accept your offer, Lord Slytherin."

Salazar grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of weeks passed fairly quickly, his exams taking their toll on his mind and energy but he made it through them without much of a hassle, avoiding Hermione and Ron when he could, especially Ginny who still seemed like he would ever follow her into a secluded alcove. He avoided Cho for the same reason, scoffing at himself for ever thinking he would get anything off her. His teenage hormones were in chaos along with his emotions, but he knew for a fact that whenever a girl would get too close, he could cringe and move as far away as possible, they were just - ugh, he got the heebie-jeebies - they were too soft and just no.

Fred and George were at his sides whenever possible, which was pretty much all the time between classes and when he went to the Chamber to talk with Salazar. He still wanted to show them but every time he went to ask them, he got this sense that he didn't want anyone joining in on his private and somewhat intimate space with the Founder. All they discussed where his plans for the summer but he enjoyed the one on one company. He still loved his twins, but it was still nice to have something for his own.

Speaking of.

"Harrykins!" two voices sang out, catching the boy's attention, a smile slipping onto his face.

Dinner had just begun and Harry sat down in an empty spot, filling his plate when his two favorite people made his head turn.

"Hey, guys."

Fred grinned, George running his fingers through his raven hair like a loving caress as they each sat down on either side of him.

"There's only a week left-"

"-and we wanted to take you-"

"-to the last Hogsmeade this Saturday."

An eyebrow arched up, eyes darting from one twin to the other and back, gaze full of curiosity and amusement because he knew they must have something planned if their equal glittering blue eyes were anything to go by.

"Alright." He could make it up to them somehow, for how he always went to the Chamber during the evenings. "We'll make it a special occasion, hm?"

Harry smiled at the happy reactions he got from them, twin grins as they both wrapped their arms around the smaller boy, hugging the life out of them, but he just laughed.

Once they settled down and filled their plates to eat, he tensed when a heavy book was slammed onto the empty space in front of them on the table. When he looked up, he had to stifle a groan when he saw not only Hermione but Ron and Ginny, the small trio sitting down across them.

Having sensed Harry's unease, each twin slipped a hand below the table to place a calming hand on each of his thighs, giving a squeeze to offer their support. They may be family with the other two, but that didn't mean they would just let their anger and pitiful excuses for trying to manipulate their Raven. They may be pranksters, but they were most definitely not the idiots that many people took them for. They have eyes and ears everywhere.

Harry shifted in his seat, hands moving to adjust his school robes and discreetly reaching down to hold both of their hands and giving them a squeeze to let them know he was aware. He quickly released them to return his hands to the table to avoid suspicion and taking his utensils so he could eat as if nothing were amiss.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as if she were afraid of the reaction she may get. It almost made Harry smirk. Almost.

"What?" It was hard work on his throat to keep himself from snapping out at her, the hands on his thighs giving a comforting squeeze because they knew how difficult this was, even if it was just for dinner.

"I - We - were wanting to make sure you were okay? You've been avoiding us, your friends, for weeks now and I-"

"Look." Harry hissed, eyes narrowing as anger started to bubble in his veins at her audacity to even ask about his well being, even if a small teeny tiny part of him was touched with the concern, but he knew it was as fake as Lockhearts abilities.

"I am doing just fine on my own, and I don't need you checking up on me like I'm some sort of child." He could feel his metal digging into the palms of his hands and he had to set down silverware just so he couldn't feel tempted to throw them.

"You know that's not what I mean, Harry." She replied, reaching across the table to try and take his hand, which he snatched back so fast he almost knocked over Fred's goblet. Hermione looked thoroughly offended but just pressed her lips in a thin line. 

"I know exactly what you mean, Granger." He spat, eyes narrowing with a snarl to his lips. "You think I owe you an explanation. That I owe you my time."

"We want to be there with you, Harry." The female Weasley spoke up, trying to reach over to take his hand with some sort of smug expression that since he rejected Hermione, he would let her instead. She thought wrong. Especially when he glared at her small pale hand as if it were infested with Dragon Pox and a scoff.

"I don't." He spat back, lip curling as his anger grew, feeling the way his blood warmed and his magic pulsing under his skin, just waiting.

With a pout, she retracted her hand, trying to give him pleading eyes that he easily ignored. 

"That's not true! We've been around since first year! We're your only friends!" Ron shouted, gaining the attention of a few surrounding students.

Harry laughed.

Because to him, it was actually hilarious how he could think that.

"You need to-" Hermione started, trying yet again to speak her mind but again, she was interrupted.

"I don't listen to you!"

 _That_ got everyone else's attention, even the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables looking over at them, the Ravenclaws were at least trying to be more discrete.

"I OWE you nothing!" 

"Harry you're just upset. You'll get over it soon, you'll see. You don't need to mourn so long over someone like him-"

That proved to be the very wrong thing to say because the Raven-haired boy stood up so fast, the hands on his thighs slipped away and the table jerked from the sudden motion, tableware rattling.

" _Someone like him? " _Harry hissed, his anger having risen so far that he slipped into Parseltongue, startling the nearby students who were able to year and making them scoot away in clear fear.

Ginny stared with wide frightened eyes, paling just as badly as the others, mouth gaping because maybe they somehow forgot.

"Someone like who?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper now, but no less dangerous as he leveled the bint with a murderous glare.

It took a while for her to answer, squeaking it out, but it was Hermione he heard.

"A Criminal."

The Great Hall was silent at that, everyone seems to have heard their conversation and even the Professors were waiting with baited breath. Dumbledore watching with narrowed eyes, and Snape watching the confrontation and flicking his eyes to The Headmaster every so often, he knew something was up, he could feel it.

"How dare-"

"Was a murderer Harry! Got your parents killed! Don't you care?" she insisted, unknowing of her fate.

"Yeah, mate!" Ron continued in the still silence, hoping to get the point across. "He was usele-"

Everything erupted in a swarm of chaos.

Harry screamed as he moved to fly across the table, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms, one around his middle while the other held his arms down to his sides, not wanting him to use his wand or hands in general.

Students from all houses stood from their tables to watch, the closer ones immediately moving out of the way in case they get cause in the crossfire, only the idiot trio stayed close enough.

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" He yelled, giving futile attempts to free himself from the arms and hands that held him, his magic starting to lash out. But Ron just moved away, or as much as he could, not that he got very far because as Harry jumped up once more, he used his feet to kick at the table as he was pulled away, the force of his kick and with his magic, he managed to flip the damned thing over and into the other house's table. Not that anyone was injured, all the nearby students had jumped away as soon as he got up, the professors and headmaster having stepped down as well.

"How dare you speak of him that way! He was innocent!" 

Fred and George kept their hold on the smaller boy, using their strength to pull him from the hall, but he kept trying to wriggle free, slowing their movements.

In his mind, he knew he was causing a scene but yet he couldn't bring himself to care, not when they insulted his family. Not when they sit there and tell him that he owes them. Not when they insult his Godfather. His Sirius.

"Harry!" The all commanding voice of the Headmaster stilled all movement, Harry heaving breaths and turning his heavy glare for the old man.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Harry screamed out, breaking the silence, everyone flinched.

"YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!"

The twins continued to hold him, having shifted their positions as Harry stayed rooted to the floor so that each of them couch wrap their arms around the boy, making it purposely look that they were simply holding him back, despite how close all three of them were that Harry was secretly thankful for.

"You fell for the trap!" 

More silence, but this time, no one even breathed and it lasted much longer than before, all eyes turning to the female weasley, including Harry.

Fred and George narrowed their eyes at their 'little sister' as their bodies tensed, automatically holding the boy even closer, arms moving to across his chest and waist when they felt him go as still as stone.

As one, the gathering in the hall, all moved their gazes to Harry. It looked like he didn't even breathe, as if he had been petrified, which...

"What?" was all he finally whispered, even though it sounded too loud in the echoing hall.

Glancing around nervously, Granger swallowed before answering, somehow with a sort of resolve. "I told you not to go. I told you. We risked our lives."

That seemed to snap him out from his stupor, chest heaving and it almost looked as if he could blow smoke from his nose like a dragon.

"So that's your excuse?" He bit out, no longer shouting as he wanted, but speaking far too calmly for how his magic was practically vibrating in every core of his body, he could even feel his eyes pulsating with it.

"You lot  _followed_ me. I never asked you all to go. I never wanted any of you to go. You should have died there in his place. It's not my fault you are all so desperate that you cling to me like sad pathetic leeches who think the world owes you. You are  _nothing_ to me."

Getting the cue, each twin turned around with the boy and stalked out of the hall as the gathered students parted for them like the red sea. They would have laughed if it weren't so dire.

When they made it to a dark hallway far enough from the hall, they paused to look at each other then to Harry as he stared straight ahead, lost in thought. 

"Harrykins..? Fred asked, hands coming around to slip down the boy's left arm to take his hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. George followed suit with his right hand, each pair of gentle blue eyes showing concern and worry for him, not the pity that most people would have.

"I need to show you something." Looking up to each of them, he tried to offer a soft smile, but he just ended up with a slight grimace. "Quickly." squeezing their hands before releasing them, he took off in a run, the twins immediately following without a question, especially when they heard a hoard of rushing footsteps coming after them. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long!  
> I swear I didn't mean to..but my son got to my computer and made me lose what I had. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> I believe that what I have here is a million times better than what was, so I can't be mad. I hope the length makes up for the wait.  
> Also! I haven't forgotten about Baby Boy, so don't worry, I will update it soon.

Running blindly, Harry guided them to the third-floor girls' bathroom, urging the twins inside before he slammed the door shut and bolted the lock. In the distant background, he could faintly hear the sounds of thumping feet and a few shouted voices, probably their names. Shit.  
  
Grabbing onto both of the twins hands, he tugged them over to the round mirror of sinks, ignoring the ghost of the girl in the corner as he hissed at his reflection in one of the mirrors. Fred and George were too shocked to even whisper as nearly immediately, there was a low rumbling noise and a shudder as the sinks slowly began to drift apart, leaving behind low grooves in the stone floor as a narrow black hole was revealed.  
  
Looking behind to the locked door, Harry gave a mumbled curse as he quickly shoved the twins down the hollow shoot, one after the other, giving a silent apologetic look as they dropped with a yelp.  
  
The sounds were getting louder, the distinct voice of Snape sounding closer than the others and Merlin above, he doesn't understand why his feet stayed rooted to the spot, wand grasped tightly in his hand as he heard the lock unhinge. His heart was beating hard against his chest, each quick thump hitting his ribs with such force, he could feel the way his heart squeezed and pumped his heated blood.  
  
Watching with wide bright green eyes, he was shocked to silence as none other than Professor Snape opened the door and for a flash of fear and anger, Harry was afraid that he had just lead Dumbledore to him.  
  
Wrong.  
  
Snape took one look at the opened entrance in the floor, to the boy, then just sighed as if it pained him.  
  
"Don't get caught." Then he was gone, door shut once more and it took the younger boy a moment to understand what just happened before he jerked into motion and jumped down the slide, barely managing to hiss the sinks closed. And he could have sworn he heard the familiar voice say "-not here."  
  
Bracing himself for the impact of the hard dirt floor, he let out a breath as he was caught in a pair of strong arms and held against a firm chest with a wildly beating heart, and Harry let himself relax because he was safe, they, were safe.  
  
"George.." and he knew it was George because he was only one who carded his fingers through his hair with such care, cupping the back of his head to hold it to his chest up under his chin and Harry just held on.  
  
Allowing himself a moment to collect himself, he eventually pulled back to look over at Fred who was looking around with his shining wand held aloft, eyeing one the scattered bones and pieces of rubble.  
  
"We will need to stay here until school let's out. Thankfully it's only a couple days away, so we should be-"  
  
"Harry," Fred spoke up, turning back to his brother and his special Raven, shining his light upon them, "We can't stay here. What about food-"  
  
"-or the loo-  
  
"-or to sleep-  
  
"-And what about-"  
  
"Guys." Harry cut in, a minuscule smile on his lips as he looked between the two who only looked at him like he was crazy. "This is only the entrance." and with that, he turned to walk down the dark hall, having been here enough times that he could walk over the bones and pass the giant shed basilisk skin without missing a beat. Fred and George just looked at each other with wide blue eyes before just shrugging their shoulders and going to follow.  
  
"The Entrance?" George asked after they caught up, twin wands held out with glowing light as they took in their surroundings while Harry just walked right on ahead without a problem or a second glance.  
  
"To The Chamber of Secrets. You honestly didn't think this was it, did you?" He wasn't condescending, merely surprised and a bit humored.  
  
Hopping over a rather large fallen boulder, he paused just to dust off his robes as he waited for the others, huffing a laugh when Fred managed to trip over his own shoe and they both tumbled. That seemed to be a good thing when both red-heads popped up to their feet with a grin and leaned in to nuzzle the boy's cheek and give him a swift kiss each, promptly making him burn a bright fire and turn away, grumbling about stupid hormones. Both Fred and George were just glad they were able to make him smile.  
  
Following after their wayward Raven, they caught the end of a long hiss as they came to a stop behind the younger boy, eyes wide in awe as each of the seven metal snakes slithered back, a click following as the door was unlocked until finally, the large round door opened with a hiss of air. Huh. Air locked.  
  
Harry opened the door open with a gentle push, letting the twins step in first before following after so he could close and make sure it relocked. He can't be too careful, especially not now.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
Harry grinned over at them, letting them wander around to explore such a new place. Looking down at himself, he grimaced and shucked off his school robe, tossing it somewhere by the door without a care. He wasn't going to need that anymore, he had plans to procure more robes later on. Or. Salazar had some nice clothing that looked like they might fit if he adjusted them. He'll have to ask. Speaking of...  
  
"Hey, I want to show you something." Both twins turned to him and jogged over in excitement, because what else could there be besides this? And Harry could only giggle at their eagerness, "Follow close behind, yeah?"  
  
He didn't get to see their leering grins when he turned his back to them, or the way their darkened blue eyes watched his every step and natural sway of his hips. Guiding them further in and being mindful of the water that surrounded them, Harry looked up to the huge carved head whose eyes seemed to follow everywhere he went. Hissing the password to gain entrance, he too missed the pleasant shivers that ran town two twin spines. Jaws dropping in shock, ironically mirroring the way the mouth of the statue opened, revealing a seemingly long and dark passage.  
  
Chuckling, Harry stepped closer to the opened mouth, one hand on the stone lip as he glanced back at the surprised red-heads, "No slide this time, I promise. It's just a hall." Heaving himself up, he grunted from the effort of climbing onto his knees then eventually onto his feet, this time feeling his backside burning from hungry eyes and he couldn't help but shiver as his magic hummed in approval. Moving with more fluid grace, he cocked his hips to wait for the twins to join him. "Mind your step, it's slick." Harry didn't stop his smirk at them before he turned and walked down the dark hall, the torches up above lighting each time he passed one. Behind him, he could hear the wet squeaking of shoes and shuffling feet combined with hard grunts as the older boys hurried to catch up, Harry wanted to laugh.  
  
As a split second decision, Harry took his wand and pointed it at his left palm to draw a small enough line just enough to make the skin split and bleed. Without blinking, he pressed his palm to the surface of the door and watched as the woven magic hummed and shimmered before accepting his offering. "Cut the middle of your palm and press it against where my blood is. The wards will then accept and add you in, allowing you entrance without the need of Parseltongue." Harry spoke once he felt the other's presence behind him.  
  
It was heart-warming that they barely wasted a moment to think it over before they did as instructed, to him, that meant the world of trust.  
  
Finally, with cuts all healed, Harry pushed open the door with no resistance and he smiled at the wave of warmth from the fireplace that washed over him, Salazar must have sensed him when they arrived.  
  
"Welcome to my home." And it was. As much as Hogwarts was home to him, and a safe haven, this right here..it was the safest from everyone and no-one could get in, not even Dumbledore himself. The thought made him inwardly chuckle in glee.

Fred and George stepped in slowly, blue eyes wide in awe as they took everything in, how lively it felt and comfortable it was. But they supposed that was Harry's doing, spotting a familiar trunk sitting innocently against the wall beside a door and a muggle instrument they recognized from when their father would bring new things home from work.

As they wandered around, Harry walked in with confidence, letting the door close behind him with a resounding click of the lock and wards resettling with a silent but warm hum. Shucking off his robes, he tossed them onto the back of the nearest chair as he loosened and removed his tie, his feet taking him to the fireplace where he could peer up to the large painting where a handsome and comfortable figure stared down at him with a teasing smirk. Harry huffed but gave a small smile, nodding to the silent question in those dark green eyes that bore into his own bright ones. 

"Whoa-"

"-who's this?"

Harry didn't need to look to know that the twins found their way over to the portrait, hands upon the boy's shoulders.

"Cheating on us, Harrykins?" Probably George, serious even though his voice was teasing.

"I am appalled," Fred added, dramatically exasperated by placing a hand over his heart, stepping back.

"Is this where you've been sneaking off to?"

"Having dates and doing naughty things?"

"You've been a bad boy, darling."

And so they continued on, ignoring the increasing fire that erupted from the smaller boy's chest up to the roots of his hair. But Salazar, that bastard was just smirking with his eyebrows raised as he let the two red-headed men tease his boy.

"Guys!" Harry finally yelped, ears burning from the innuendos. "I-I haven't done any of those things with Salazar.." 

"Well! Already calling him by his name-" One of the twins added before he stopped at the could of amused laughter coming from the said portrait, drawing all three pairs of eyes to him, Harry grumbled under his breath.

"I like them already. It is good to know that I am not the only one to bring that lovely color to your cheeks, little snake." Harry merely turned away, hiding his burning face. 

"Fred, George, this is Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, these are George and Fred, my important people." Dark forest eyes softened at the introduction, the large grin slipping more into an easy smirk as he gave a proper bow. 

The twins looked to their little raven with secret smiles when he introduced them, but it took them a split second before they quickly turned to the Founder, eyes wider than before. 

" _You're_ Salazar Slytherin?"

" _Wicked,"_

Harry, who had finally calmed down, turned to them with a soft expression, relaxed, "These are his chambers, hidden from everyone but the castle herself." 

Twins voices of "Wicked," echoed, making the boy grin. 

* * *

After spending a few more moments of introducing themselves, Salazar had pardoned himself before leaving the frame, explaining that there were some things he needed to look into. So that gave the three teenagers time to settle in.

Currently, Harry was curled up on the couch leaning into Fred's left side, head nestled on the red head's shoulder.

"We should stay down here until the leaving feast Saturday afternoon. The Exams are finished so there's no point in even going to classes..especially you two." Harry spoke up into the silence, the fire crackling and popping every so often in the fireplace, giving the room a healthy bright glow.

Fred hummed, lifting his arm to bring it around the boy's shoulders while George settled more comfortably in his chair just an arms length away from the other two.

"They are probably still looking for us," Fred added, setting down the book he had started reading. It had interested him when he saw the drawing of various animals, a helpful guide to being and becoming an animagus, something he and George have been talking about for a couple years now but needed to keep it from their family.

"What about our things? We can't very well just go and get it and bring it back." George pipped up, leaning forward on his knees, hand clasped together between his knees.

"What if we didn't have to?" Harry finally spoke up, gaining to twin arched eyebrows in question, but he didn't answer them. 

Instead. "Dobby!"

Not a second later, the eccentric house-elf popped up with big round eyes, ear flopping in his excitement, "Master Harry Potter calls for Dobby, sir?"

Harry sighed softly but refused to argue about his title. "Yes. Could you go and get Fred's and George's items from their dorm? But don't let anyone see you, wait until no one is in the room when you go." 

The ecstatic house elf nodded rapidly in his excitement, "Of course Master Harry Potter sir!" He popped out with a snap.

George laughed at the exasperated expression on the boys' face, Fred chuckling along as he ran a hand through Harry's hair, who just leaned into the touch with a sigh.

"He's always like that."

It took no time at all for the happy house-elf to pop back in, two similar trunks levitating behind him along with two brooms. "Dobby shrunk everything put it all in the trunks. I's even got the items in the hidden drawer. Such odd shaped things-"

"Thank you, Dobby!" Both twins yelped, standing quickly to grab their trunks and running into the nearest room, which happened to be the bedroom. Harry just watched with an arched eyebrow and turning to face the confused house-elf who was just as lost as he was.

"Ah, thank you, Dobby." Harry smiled, choosing to ignore the muffled discussion happening behind the bedroom door. "Could you bring us some snacks? We didn't get to finish our dinner in the hall-"

Dobby looked absolutely panicked, eyes round as dinner plates, "Of course!" He squeaked, not giving the boy any time to even blink before he vanished with a tiny crack. 

With a sigh, Harry leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, trying to will his thoughts away from just why they even missed their dinner. Those bloody fucks! Who the Hell did they think they are!? Lifting his hands to his face, he pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes, trying desperately to keep the tears that began to burn his eyes away so they wouldn't fall, he can't cry..not now. He can't be weak. But his shoulders started to shake and he had to bite harshly into his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. 

Sirius's laughing face popped in his mind, he remembered the sound of his voice when he was happy and recalling The Mauraders and their pranks, Remus just shaking his head with a smile. He remembered Sirius showing him how to play the guitar for the first time and how he was praised for being such a fast learner. He remembered Sirius singing and just how captivating his voice was and how he needed to make him proud. But now...Now he wasn't here to listen to him play and that made his chest tighten and ache something fierce and it  _hurt_. 

Forcing himself to his feet, Harry roughly rubbed his watering eyes and scowled at himself before turning to the opposite side of the room where a secret room lay hidden behind of the bookcases. Making sure the Twins were still in the room, he reached up to the third shelf because that's how high he could reach without hurting himself, and pulled on a dark green bound book, tilting it forward until he heard a click then he stepped away, watching as the tall and almost too wide shelf snap from the one next to it then slowly creep open, revealing a dark  and decent sized room. There weren't any windows, but when he stepped in, the torches that lined the top of the walls flicked to life in yellow and red flames, revealing the small collection of muggle instruments that sat inside. A used but still in amazing condition drum set sat at the back wall, two black drum sticks lay crisscrossed on top of the snare drum, the gold of the cymbals glinting in the fire-light. 

The black shine of a grand piano made him look over, randomly thinking that maybe he should move it out in the main room, make it more classy. Salazar might enjoy it. The thought made him snort.

Running his fingers over the keys, he finally looked over to the scratched, obviously used and mended with probably magic, there were drawings on the wooden surface. Names, he remembered.  _Prongs, Moony & Padfoot. _On the bottom of those three was a series of dark scratches, Sirius had told him it was Wormtail.  _"I fixed it!"_ He had shouted, a strained smile on his face, but he and Remus just smiled and nodded along, pleased.

With tender loving care, Harry knelt down to lift the guitar from it's resting place from inside the red velvet case, cradling it to his person with gentle hands.

Harry originally didn't want it. It was too painful to even look at, but Remus didn't want it going into the wrongs hands..someone who wouldn't appreciate it and care for it as Sirius would.

Placing a salty kiss to the body of the guitar, he stood and returned to the main room, eyes down just to make sure he didn't trip or bump into something, not wanting to risk anything happening to his treasure.

By the time he sat down on the couch in his previous spot, seated more on the edge with the guitar rested on his lap as he held the neck in his left hand and the pads of his fingers brushing along the tense wire strings, he looked up to late to the silent but questioning eyes of twin blue eyes, mouths stuffed with the food Dobby had brought while he was in his hidden room. 

Swallowing thickly, he flicked his eyes down to the instrument in his hands then back up to them, "It was his." He couldn't even bring himself to say his name, knowing for a fact that he would start crying in front of them and he was sure as hell didn't want that. He didn't want to appear weak...not to them. Never them.

Fred and George just nodded in answer, understanding, but their eyes were curious.

"Dad used to bring muggle music home sometimes when he started working at the ministry,-"

"-Mum got mad when he brought this set of drums,-"

"-made so much noise, you could hear us in the fields miles away."

That thought made him crack a smile, the image of two younger twins making a ruckus on a set of drums, how loud it was.

Fred spoke up again, leaning forward with excited eyes, George mirroring him. "Can you play?"

At first, Harry shook his head, mostly because he was embarrassed at his skills and he had never played in front of anyone besides Sirius and a couple of times for Remus when he was checking on them. Then he nodded, eyes cast down with his cheeks warming, hand clutching the guitar closer our of reflex.

Geroge was the one who asked what he knew was coming, but he didn't find the reluctance he was expecting. "Will you?"

It took a moment but slowly, Harry nodded, blushing more so when he received two large grins.

Settling down comfortably, he let his fingers pluck each of the strings to audibly test their resistance and their sound when he was tightening the tabs, Fred and George clapped all too loudly, whooping in excitement, "That was beautiful!"

"Absolutly magnificent!" 

They hollered and Harry couldn't help but scoff and chuckle, green eyes rolling as he grinned at them, "You gits." 

Taking a breath, he watched his fingers along the neck as he began to strum a soft tune, humming under his breath as he repeated those single few notes before he opened his mouth, completely stunning the twins into silence.

_"In my eyes, indisposed  
In disguises, no one knows_

_Hides the face, lies the snake  
The sun in my disgrace..."_

Harry closed his eyes now, letting his body move on its own as he remembered a song he remembered Sirius teaching him, one of the first and his nose scrunched when he tried to remember the right notes. 

 _"Boiling heat, summer stench_  
'Neath the black the sky looks dead  
Call my name through the cream  
And I'll hear you scream again."

Fred and George watched in silence, lips parted in surprise and when a flicker of movement caught their eyes, they glanced over to see the soft expression of the Great Founder, lips pulled in a smirk as he watched on. Harry was lost in his own world.

 _"Black hole sun_  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

_Won't you come.."_

When the note flew from his lips, Harry had to pause, letting his fingers strum across the wire strings with nimble fingers, nails catching the cords with practiced ease as to note scrape his skin. But when he started up again, his voice was a tad thicker and he lost himself in his memories.

 _"Stuttering, cold and damp_  
Steal the warm wind tired friend  
Times are gone for honest men  
And sometimes far too long for snakes  
In my shoes, a walking sleep  
And my youth I pray to keep  
Heaven sent hell away  
No one sings like you anymore"

George turned his gaze from the beauty in front of them, looking to his brother so had turned to him at the same time. It seemed that this was helping them make their decision, four eyebrows furrowing in serious thought as they continued to listen to the boy who had been hurt too many times and how he sang, voice washing over the entire room, something that they almost wished that could share with the world but they were both selfishly glad that they were the only ones to hear this. It felt..like it was just for them.

 _"Black hole sun_  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come..."

Harry couldn't continue with the words, throat squeezing to tight to get a word out but he let his fingers continue to pluck and strum the cords, each note making his heart squeeze and his body buzz with the vibrations from each note. Slowly, he let the music drift off until there was nothing but an echoing silence, but he could hear the blood rushing to his ears as he clutched onto the worn but priceless item. He didn't realize he had actually started crying until a warm and calloused thumb wiped them from his cheeks and Harry didn't have enough strength left to turn away, simply leaning into the touch with a near whimper.

He let himself get lifted into a pair of strong arms, continuing to hold onto the guitar as he was carted off somewhere, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried and failed to stop from crying, but his choked cries still slipped and he just didn't care anymore.

George removed Harry's shoes from his feet when Fred had laid him down on the large bed in the other room. Neither one of them were embarrassed about it, only wishing to take care of their little raven who had exhausted himself to the point where he didn't try to hide from them.

With care, Fred released his hold on the boy to brush the back of his fingers across a tanned and warm cheek, taking the bitter tears away before he rushed over to the closest trunk, ignoring just who it was when he reached in a grabbed a pair of pajama pants and returned to the bed, assisting his brother in removing the boy's too baggy jeans and scowling when they remembered just where he got them and why. Tossing them aside to get rid of later, they shimmed the pants over his legs and hips before they stopped, blinking in surprise at the big 'G' that was embordered on the left thigh. George smiled and Fred gave an amused shake of his head.

While they had changed his trousers, Harry drifted off to a fitful sleep, breathing leveled out as he released his tight hold on the guitar, but only minutely. George moved up to very carefully remove it from his unsurprisingly strong grip. 

"Wait," Fred whispered, drawing his twins attention. "Harry won't appreciate it if we put it somewhere to get broken." 

"Right." Eyebrow lifting as George watched his brother trot from the room, only to return a moment later with a black leather case. Oh.

Setting the case on the floor far enough away from the bed to avoid getting stepped on, George slipped the guitar from strong fingers and placed it within the velvet casing, closing the lid with extreme care before lifting the entire thing to rest on top of the dresser, within Harry's eyesight when he awoke.

Nodding to each other, they moved carefully to remove the worn and still too big clothing, and with the chilly air, George went to the other trunk to grab the first sweater he saw, helping his brother slip it on the lithe body, only to snicker at the giant red 'F' right on the chest. Fred smiled.

"Think he'll figure it out?" George whispered as they moved to undress for bed themselves.

Fred shrugged, smile still on his face, "He's smart. I believe he will."

"But.." Fred cut him off, "Gred. I think Harry already knows. But it's new and will take some time, we just have to be patient for him...he's still grieving and all he can do now is to be there for him."

They were silent before George spoke up again, his eyes having drawn to the raven beauty on the bed, eyelashes still damp from the tears and cheeks a pretty rose.

"I love him, Freddy."

"I know." Fred whispered back, eyes drawing to the same sight. "I do too."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! The song used in the story is Black Hole Sun by Chris Cornell
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltc5EsuyBh4&index=3&list=LL53nGgjF8UjDlKGKwxKnw6A&t=0s


End file.
